


In and Out (and Especially Out)

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [38]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Twins, brallon, brallon mpreg, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: In and out, Brendon breathes. In the babies went...and out they came.





	In and Out (and Especially Out)

"Hmm, are you a Stacy maybe?" 

Dallon had his chin resting on Brendon's belly, eyes trained on the bump. He was sort of hoping his questions would eventually be answered with a kick. Baby names were tough. He'd take the input from the infants at this point.

"Babe, I don't think they can really answer you right now." Brendon pet Dallon's hair a little.

"But it's their names," Dallon reasoned. "Shouldn't they have some input?"

"Dallon, they're living in a bubble underwater and can't hear you, and they can decide to chance their name when they're of age for it, but for now it's our job, so help me think." Brendon said it quickly but clearly, a confident statement.

"...yes, sir." Dallon sat up a little, moving to st beside him. "Alright...first boy name that comes to your mind is-"

"-Melvin." 

They both got an odd look on their face as soon as they heard it, then sequentially started giggling.

"Melvin?" Dallon questioned.

"I have no idea," Brendon replied, shaking his head. "Obviously no."

"Maybe it was at the top of your 'no; list." Dallon stretched a little. "Man, thinking of baby names is hard work."

"You're telling me." Brendon shifted a little, wincing with a clench of his teeth. "Oh....ow, babies..." 

"Aw, what'd they do?" Dallon rubbed his side.

"They, like, both kicked at once, I think, in different spots...God, I'm cramping." Brendon took Dallon's hand from his side to hold it. 

"Alright, baby. Practice your Lamaze breathing." Dallon took his other hand too. "In and out...in and out..."

Brendon nodded, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, like they'd practiced. In and out....relaxed...just breathing...for the babies...calm, soft...wet...wet? Brendon's eyes opened and he looked down. Oh no.

"Dallon-"

"Brendon, baby, keep breathing." Dallon hadn't noticed yet. "We're breathing in and out-"

"Dallon, your babies are coming out!" Brendon snapped, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, out an-what?" Dallon looked down. "Oh...oh dear."

"Don't start with the 'oh dear' routine, get our stuff!" Brendon groaned and pressed his hands to his belly. "Fuck...I didn't p-pack yet."

"You didn't? Oh...uh...I'm on it." Dallon kissed his head and got up, starting to scurry around. He was semi-panicking, fumbling and forgetting where everything was. Brendon half yelling orders at him and being in some really severe pain wasn't helping either. By the time Dallon got their things down to the car, three hours might've passed. When he got back up to Brendon, though, it seemed like he should get it again.

"Dallon...Dallon, I can feel a head," Brendon squeaked, closing his eyes tight. "A-Ah, I have to push!"

"Hang on, hang on!" Dallon darted over, slipping his pants down. "Might just be an urge. I gotta see...oh crap." He looked up at Brendon. "Yeah, you're ready to push."

"I know!" Brendon's hand curled into a fist around a handful of sheets. "You gotta...gotta catch the babies, Dallon...have to deliver."

"I know...I know, I got it...I think." Dallon exhaled slowly. "Okay...here we go...keep breathing, babes." 

Brendon bit his lip, hardly having a moment to breathe before he started to push. He was practically screaming, even if he couldn't vocally produce the sound. A C-section, he was going to get a C-section, but these impatient little things couldn't wait just a few more minutes? Nope...they were already here.

The first one out was a baby boy, who sounded like he had Brendon's range and high pitch already. He was followed minutes later by a girl, who was equally loud, if a little more on the shrill side. Brendon was relieved, and it felt like his ass was on fire, but he'd never heard a prettier sound. His babies. His beautiful babies.

"You did such a good job, Brendon," Dallon said proudly as he laid down beside the new mama. "Two healthy, bawling babies."

"Aw, my little loves." Brendon held them both to his chest, each twin wrapped in a soft, cuddly blanket covered in animals. "They made it...and they still don't have names."

"Well they were certainly in a rush...hmm..." Dallon sat up. "Dianna was the Goddess of speed and beauty."

"Ooh, Dianna." Brendon smiled. "I think that's one down." He turned to the boy. "In Hawaiian, swift is Kohana."

"Kohana and Dianna sort of sound good together," Dallon noted. "Plus, your parents would be stoked you're using Hawaiian."

"Yeah, and Dianna is just...pretty." Brendon looked back at the babies. "Gosh...that was pretty rough, but I'm so glad we made it this far. Soon we'll be cleaned up, in a nice, hospital bed getting pain killers and everything."

"...hospital...that's what I forgot." Dallon closed his eyes. "I need to call the hospital."

"Yes, yes you do." Brendon kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, dad, we'll be okay, right here."

"I'll be right here too, thanks." Dallon grabbed his cellphone from the side of the bed. "I feel better here...I'll know you're still doing your breathing."

"Aw, you sap." Brendon leaned on him, closing his eyes. He was gonna pass out long before the ambulance got there. Dallon knew he was okay before the diagnosis. It was gonna be a quick visit...just in and out.


End file.
